Harry Potter and the Fortress of Darkness
by Sayuri-Potter
Summary: *Discontinued momentarily* This story takes place in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is getting more and more stronger and powerful. Harry has to figure a mystery surrounding his life and the reason Voldemort wants to kill him.
1. The Reoccuring Pain

Harry Potter and the Fortress of Darkness ************ Disclaimer: I take no claims to J.K. Rowling's characters and the book itself. This my version of book seven of Harry Potter and it has nothing to do with her final HP book. ************  
  
Chapter One: The Reoccurring Pain  
  
One o'clock in the morning, August 1, Harry Potter woke up from a dead sleep in a cold sweat. Shaking, he sat up in bed and rubbed his scar, which was now burning violently. He looked around his room for a while, thinking about the dream he just had not too long ago. Hedwig, who had woken up, looked at Harry with what looked to be deep concern.  
  
The dream seemed very vivid. He returned to the graveyard where it all happened. He still remembered the unfortunate events of the Triwiard Tournment that took place in his fourth year. Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters were there. He, Harry, and the Dark Lord were in a life-and- death battle duel. Harry being tortured with the first two unforgivable curses. Then at the very end of his dream, Harry weak with torture and Voldemort, equally battered, raised his wand, shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry fell backward to the ground. The Dark Lord had killed him.  
  
Harry was now 17 years old and at his final year at Hogwarts. He was determined to make his final year memorable. "I can't wait to out of here," he said as he heard the the snores of his cousin, Dudley. Harry had lived with the Dursleys all of his life, and was happy to leave to stay at the Weasleys again. He loved being there. It was almost like another home of his besides Hogwarts.  
  
Harry focused back to his dream and his burning scar. The scar seemed to become worse and worse since Voldemort was now back and getting more and more stronger and powerful. Harry was fearing the worse of what was going to happen if Voldemort could not be stopped.  
  
With the dream still fresh in his mind, he wrote to Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I had a another dream, but this time it's more vivid than the last one. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were there. I dreamt that he had killed me after he murdered a bunch of people, including my friends. Then I woke up with my scar violently burning. This is fourth dream I've ever had that was like this. What could all of this possibly mean? And why does Voldemort want to kill me?  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry then started on a new letter to his godfather Sirius Black. Even though Sirius name was cleared in Harry's sixth year, he still felt that it's too dangerous for Harry to stay with him. Voldemort could possibly track him down, then murder them both.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I woke with my scar burning horribly. Before that I had a dream that I was back at the graveyard and Voldemort had killed me. Just thought you should know. Write to me soon.  
  
-Harry  
  
Just as Harry finished his second letter, he attached the first letter to Hedwig and then to a Spectacled owl that Sirius used to send him a birthday present to him yesterday. Then he took her to the window and let her go. The Spectacled owl flowed her. They flew over the houses, and continued onward. Harry looked at Hedwig's cage for a brief moment, then at the clock which now read "2:00."  
  
Scar still feeling sore, Harry went back to bed, but he didn't fully close his eyes until it was nearly three o'clock. Fearing what may happen, he fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Leaving Privet Drive

Chapter Two: Leaving Privet Drive...  
  
Morning had at last come. Harry was however still feeling the after affects of early morning. It would have been weird if the Dursleys knew about my recent problems , he thought. The Dursleys could care less because they after all depised magic of all kinds. They were muggles, meaning that they don't have a drop of wizarding blood in their veins.  
  
Harry got up and streched, then he changed into his clothes. He headed downstairs with all sorts of thoughts racing through his mind- thoughts about last night. It seemed as though it was so much was jammed in his brain. He tried to keep a straight face as he entered the kitchen where the Dursleys were.  
  
They merely ignored Harry as he came in, sat down, and took a piece of toast. His uncle Veron was reading the paper, and his cousin Dudley was munching on some grapefruit and buttered toast. Dudley had lost a little bit of weigh but still had the same built as his father.  
  
"So staying with those Weasleys are you?" his uncle asked offhandedly. "Y- yeah," said Harry. "Good, good," said uncle Veron, with a slight note of cheerful note in his voice. The Dursleys did not object to Harry staying with the Weasleys as they were both happier this way. It was different as Harry was to stay permanently, and both he and the Dursleys had mixed feelings.  
  
"Uh... good luck... to you," said his uncle on a sudden impulse. Harry couldn't believe his ears of what uncle Veron had said. "Um, thanks," he said. They talk much for the rest of breakfast.  
  
"I'll be going up to my bedroom for a while," said Harry after finishing his toast, "to get my things ready." He got up from the table and walked upstairs. The truth was he was happy. He would be be at last leaving the Dursleys for good, but still he would sort of miss them. After putting up with them for most of his life.  
  
Harry packed up all of his things in his truck and Hedwig's cage. Then he checked all over his room to make sure he didn't forget anything. After he made sure he had check everything, Harry sat at his desk and pulled out his photo album to look through it.  
  
It was well after six o'clock when the door bell rang. Uncle Veron answered it. "Harry Potter!" his uncle called. Harry put the photo album away in his truck and rushed quickly downstairs. It was Arthur Weasley and his son, Ron, one of Harry's best friends. Harry smiled. "Hello, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "Come on. Time to go."  
  
Harry went upstairs, along with Ron, who helped him get all of his things into a car Mr. Weasley had rented from the Ministry of Magic. After everything was in the trunk of the car, Harry and Ron got into the car. Harry waved good-bye to the Dursleys one last time and said, "Thanks for taking care of me and letting me stay." The ignition started. The car went forward, and setted on its way to the Burrow. 


	3. The Second Home

Chapter Three: The Second Home  
  
The long drive to the Burrow had been a pleasent one for Harry. All through the ride he couldn't help but think how different his life would be now. He was staying at the Weasleys for a while and then after Hogwarts, it was up to him to decide.  
  
Late afternoon at came and with it they finally arrived at the Burrow. Harry stepped out of the car at the same time as Ron and Mr. Weasley. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Another thought had occurred to him about Voldemort but he decided for now he didn't want to mention it to Ron or Hermione. Just then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Ron's sister, came up the path way.  
  
"Welcome home, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a hug, which he found to be quite comfortable. After they broke free, Harry came over to Ginny. "Hello, Ginny," he said rather causally. Ginny shuffled her feet, and said rather shakily, "Hi, Harry." Harry stared at her. Wow, she has lovely eyes, he thought. "Well, welcome back," she said. "I'll see you inside, I guess." She gave a small smile and headed back inside the Burrow. Harry sighed and continued to stare after her.  
  
Harry's feelings for Ginny has suddenly become more apparent over the last two years. He hadn't realized it before that he was falling in love with her. He stood frozen for a few second until... "Harry!" Mr. Weasley called. Harry turned around. "Oh, yeah," he said offhandly, grabbing one end of his trunk, still thinking about Ginny. Ron grabbed the other.  
  
Even though it was the same house, it seemed somewhat different. Percy after being promoted as head of department of International Magic Cooperation moved out and was now living with his long time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Fred and George had too gotten a place of their own. "You'll be sleeping in Fred and George's old room, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "You and Ron go upstairs and unpack while I fix us dinner."  
  
Harry and Ron went up the uneven staircases up to Fred and George's room. Harry opened the door and, followed by Ron, entered. The room was similar to Ron's, expect there wasn't any posters of the Chudley Cannons covering it. It was nearly empty, expect for a bed in the corner, dresser with a mirror next to it, and it a nightstand. Harry started unpacking his things when Hedwig was sitting near the window. "Hedwig," said Harry. He opened the window and she flew in with a letter attached to her beak. He took hold of it and looked at it, but didn't open it. Instead he put it away in his trunk.  
  
"Who was that from?" Ron asked curiously. "Nothing," Harry lied, looking depressed. "What's wrong?" Ron continued. "I bet the note was from Sirius is it?" Harry said nothing and stared out of the window. "I don't want to talk about it now," he said. "Okay," said Ron. He got up and left the room, leaving Harry alone.  
  
After a while Harry sighed. "I'll read it tonight," he said, getting up from his bed and leaving the room. On his way to Ron's room, he smiled and said, "I'm home." He thought know more for a while, leaving his troubles behind him for the time being. 


	4. The Letter

Chapter Four: The Letter  
  
After he had finished eating dinner with the Weasleys, he, Harry, lied on his back in what supposedly was now his bedroom. He however was feeling a little bit odd as although out dinner, he kept looking at Ginny across the table. His heart raced in his chest as he couldn't help that his feelings for her had suddenly arose. But he didn't want to admit that to her... at least not at this moment.  
  
His thoughts then shifted to the dream he had a few nights ago. The dream Lord Voldemort finally defeating him and then killing him in the end. Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch about the thought of once he, himself, had been killed. Another though suddenly streamed in. What happens if he, Voldemort, did kill him? How would the fate of the wizarding world as well as all the witches and wizard, muggleborns, half bloods, and purebloods alike change?  
  
If Voldemort does come into power and kill me, Harry thought, then he might destory all who are muggleborns and possibly muggles who cross his path. "I can't allow it to happen," he whispered to himself. Then he looked over at his trunk. He got up from his bed, walk over, and opened it. He took out the letter from Sirius. Should I read it or not, he thought. Without further thinking, he opened the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
From what I can tell is that this is not a very good sign. As you very well know, Voldemort is continuing to rise and it's only a matter of time before he's in total power. I received a letter from Dumbledore not to long after you sent him a letter, and it looks like it has gotten much worse than the last time you came in contact with him. Why he's after you, I can't really say for certain. All I know is as he grows stronger and more hateful, your scar will burn more terribly. Write to me soon if your scar burns again and if you have another dream similar to the one you had. Be safe.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry put the letter away and sank back in his bed. He put his hand over his face at the thought of what Voldemort might do to him. He kept thinking about Sirius had said in the letter, about as Voldemort grows stronger and hateful, his scar with continue to burn. I know I stopped him from killing me as a baby but what other connection to I have? he thought. Could that be the reason he wants to kill me in the first place. Feeling worn out, Harry got into his pajamas and went to be. It was another three hours of thinking about Sirius's letter, before he actually fell asleep restlessly. 


	5. Discontinued at the moment

Discontinued...  
  
I'm sorry to say that "Harry Potter and the Fortress of Darkness has been discontinued at the moment. It's a case of writer's block I'm trying to overcome and I'm a little bit first out of more ideas.  
  
However, I may restart it in the near future, and in fact, I'm going to try to make my chapters a little bit longer and more detailed than they are now. Hopefully this fanfic well be even better than it was the last time. Again, sorry for the inconvinence and I hope you'll enjoy my future HP fanfics to come.  
  
-Sincerely yours,  
Sayuri-Potter (Melanee) 


End file.
